Fast Food Runaway
by Violet Heaslip
Summary: WordGirl and Captain Huggy Face try to stop the Butcher's crime spree... but this time, Huggy's not hungry! My first and arguably best episode fanfic. Reviews are greatly appreciated.


_**Fast Food Runaway**_

Narrator: Another peaceful day in the park...  
>Becky: Bob, I can't believe it! I finally earned enough to get the "Pretty Princess and Magic Pony Make Your Own Silly Hats" kit!<br>Bob: Eep? [What's a silly hat?]  
>Becky: Oh, a silly hat is a CRAZY looking hat, like this! * quickly makes a silly hat and holds it up* See?<br>Bob: Squeak squeak! [That looks awful!]  
>Becky: What?<br>Man: Help! The Butcher is robbing the grocery store!  
>Becky: Oh no! Come on, Bob! Word up!<p>

Narrator: Moments later, at the grocery store...  
>Butcher: This is a robbery! Give me all your money!<br>Grocery Store Manager: I'm sorry, but I can't let you have my money. You're fired.  
>Butcher: But I said this was a robbery! If you don't give me the money, I'm gonna wrappify you in pastrami!<br>Grocery Store Manager: I like your persistence, kid; you're hired.  
>Butcher: Persifitence?<br>WordGirl: * from behind him* Persistence, Butcher!  
>Butcher: * turns around* WordGirl!<br>WordGirl: That's right, Butcher! And it's 'persistence', NOT 'persifitence'.  
>Butcher: Ohhhh... perfistence!<br>WordGirl: No! 'perSIStence'!  
>Butcher: Persistence?<br>WordGirl: Yes! It means keeping on, not giving up. So if you're persistent then it means you keep on demanding the money, even after the Grocery Store Manager says he can't give it to you.  
>Butcher: Oh, I see!<br>WordGirl: Yes, and good job pronouncing it! * winks*  
>Butcher: Thanks! It usually takes me a while...<br>WordGirl: Yeah, I know...  
>CHF: Eep squeak eep! [Come on, WordGirl! Stop him!]<br>WordGirl: Oh right. Give it up, Butcher!  
>Butcher: Oh yeah? Roasts of Fury! * WordGirl and CHF are covered in roast beef, and the Butcher quickly runs out*<br>WordGirl: Agh! * Huggy starts eating some* Hurry, Huggy. * boredly. WordGirl has a bored expression*  
>CHF: * chewing, then gulps* Eep ooo squeak! [Mmmmm... ...delicious!]<p>

Narrator: In the Butcher's lair...  
>Butcher: I'm so happy my meat attacks trapified WordGirl. I guess I'll just go robbify a bank. Awww, man, I wish I had better vocabalary. * walks out*<p>

Narrator: Later, at National National Bank...  
>Butcher: I demand all the city's money! And, please don't sound the alarm.<br>Lady: I'm sorry, but I can't let you have the city's money. * sounds the alarm*  
>Butcher: Hey, I said don't sound the alarm!<br>Lady: Sorry, but I'm supposed to sound the alarm if this is a robbery.  
>Butcher: Oh. Well, I guess if you're supposed to—<br>WordGirl: Freeze, Butcher! Um, why aren't you guys closed? I thought you closed at five.  
>Lady: We close at eight on Saturdays. * bored tone*<br>Butcher: Not again...  
>WordGirl: Sorry, Butcher, but I'm afraid I'm gonna have to take you down.<br>Butcher: Well, you won't need to. CHICKEN POT POW! * chicken pot pies fly directly at WordGirl*  
>WordGirl: Huggy! * grabs Huggy and throws him toward the meat*<br>Huggy: * gulps down meat* Eeep! [Ow.]  
>WordGirl: Ha! Beat that, Butcher!<br>Butcher: Okay. PASTRAMI ATTACK! *WordGirl and Huggy get covered in pastrami*  
>WordGirl: Ugh! I can't believe he got away!<p>

Narrator: Later, back at the Botsford's...  
>Becky: * a bunch of crazy looking silly hats are sitting on her bed* What do you mean, "my hats look awful"?<br>Aren't they supposed to be "crazy"? I mean, heh, they ARE silly hats!  
>Bob: Ooo. [Still awful.]<br>Sally: * from outside Becky's room* Becky! Bob! TJ! Time for dinner!  
>Becky: Coming, Mom!<br>Narrator: Downstairs, at the dinner table...  
>Becky: * softly to Bob* Bob, next time we go fight the Butcher, I want you to be ready to gobble the meat, okay?<br>Bob: Eep ooo. [I'll try.]  
>Becky: Come on...<br>Bob: Squeak! [What?]  
>Becky: Okay, I guess I won't press you.<br>Tim: So how's the meal? I made it entirely myself, with the help of Raul Demiglass's cooking show. Ha! Gotta love his food!  
>Becky: * hears with superhearing: "Hand over the jewelmy!"* Oh, yeah, it's great, Dad. Um, we have to go now. It's, uh, I have a sleepover, yeah, at, um, Violet's house!<br>Tim: Well, okay. * Becky and Bob start to walk out the door* Wait! You forgot your sleeping bags! * Tim holds up two sleeping bags, one with unicorns and one that's smaller and plain blue.*  
>Becky: Oh, right. Probably should take those, huh? * laughs nervously. grabs the sleeping bags and walks out the door* Word up!<p>

Narrator: At "Ye Olde Fancy Shmancy Jewelry Store"...  
>Reginald: Please keep your smelly hands OFF the jewelry, sir.<br>Butcher: I said 'Give me the jewelmy', now HAND IT OVER!  
>WordGirl: You're not leaving with any jewelry, Butcher!<br>Butcher: WordGirl! Ummm, what are you holding?  
>WordGirl: *gets big eyes at the sleeping bags* N-nothing. *hides them behind her back. awkward pause* Okay, Butcher, I'm taking you down! *more confidently*<br>Butcher: PASTRAMI ATTACK!  
>Huggy: Eeeeep! [throw the sleeping bags! I'm not hungry!]<br>WordGirl: HIYAH! *flings the sleeping bags hard and fast at the Butcher. Suddenly he's all wrapped up in them, and part of Bob's is over his head*  
>Butcher: That hurts.<br>WordGirl: Sorry. Okay, police, he's all yours. *police walk in and drag him out* Now, Huggy, how could you NOT be hungry? You're always famished!  
>Huggy: Eeep. [I don't know.] *he shrugs*<p>

Narrator: Back at the Botsford's...  
>Becky: *walking in the door* Hi, Dad. Hi, Mom.<br>Sally: Hi honey.  
>Tim: Aren't you supposed to be at a sleepover at Violet's house?<br>Becky: Oh! Umm... ...well, it kind of got... ...canceled? *glances at Huggy briefly, then continues to smile awkwardly at her parents*  
>Sally: And where are your sleeping bags?<br>Becky: Well, I... ...guess we, um, lost them. *laughs nervously* Maybe we left them at Violet's house. Oh well, guess we'll have to look for them tomorrow; it's kinda late.  
>Narrator: And so concludes another enthralling episode of WordGirl! *WordGirl and Huggy fly onto the screen wearing colorful silly hats*<p> 


End file.
